The Blue Marble
by carouselcolours
Summary: Amy still can't believe that this is really happening. Set just after 'The Eleventh Hour'.


I ended up doing the unthinkable a couple of weeks ago, and wrote fanfiction for my English class. It totally wasn't intentional, but once the plot bunny got into my head, I had no choice but to write it. I managed to get a stellar mark on it apparently, and so I thought I'd post it for all of my fellow Whovians to read. I never claimed to be an amazing fic writer, just so you know.

If you're curious as to what The Blue Marble is, go type it into Google. You should figure it out quickly enough. Insert all the usual disclaimers, and away we go!

* * *

><p>"And there you have it, Pond! Earth. Look at 'er! Ain't she a beauty!"<p>

Amy Pond still was not quite sure what was going on. The Raggedy Doctor, her invisible friend from that night long ago when she was a girl, had come back. Once again. To be quite honest, she was still having trouble processing everything. He was some kind of a time traveler, he'd said. That the little blue Police Box they were currently standing in was his time machine, and in actuality happened to be bigger on the inside. Apparently there was a swimming pool, multiple bedrooms, a library...

"Pond, are you coming or not?" The Doctor questioned, raising an arched eyebrow at his new companion. Amy jumped, having zoned out just more than a bit and skedaddled her way to the doors, where the Doctor was currently poking his head straight out into the stars. "Um, Doctor," she fiddled nervously with a lock of her ginger hair, "How will I breathe? Isn't there supposed to be no oxygen in space?"

"Oh hush, Pond. There's plenty of oxygen!"

"But it's _outer spa-_"

"Do you really think I forgot that?" he quickly turned around to face her, his almost-mullet whipping around as he did so. "Pond, we have an Oxygen bubble provided to us thanks to my TARDIS. We're fine. So if you're now finished worrying, I do believe we have the Earth circa.1972 to adore, bear gifts to, et cetra," And with that, he stuck his head back out the blue doors. Despite how confident the Doctor seemed about his answers, Amy still was not so sure. Which was probably because she had understood absolutely nothing that he had just said.  
>"TARDIS? What the bloody heck is a TARDIS? And why are we looking at the Earth in 1972? Could we not have just looked at it in the present?" She had not meant for her question to come out as exasperated as it did, but it was too late to take it back, once she'd said it.<p>

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She is what you're standing in at this very moment." The Doctor shut the doors, flittering to the control console and typing in some information that made no sense to her.

"Now, Pond, how much do you know about the Apollo missions?" The inquiry was simple, though it did take Amy by surprise.  
>"How is that relevant to anything?"<br>"It is relevant to anything and everything; you find that out, being a _time traveller_," he took his fingers away from the keyboard for a mere second to wave them about, before returning to typing in the alien information. "Now, again, tell me. What do you know?"  
>"I know they were done by Astronauts in America," Amy replied without ease. "Besides that, not much else."<br>"Well, Pond. In 1972, the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, also known as 'NASA', launched the last Apollo mission. Five hours into the flight, they managed to take a breath taking picture of the lovely planet below us; Earth."

"It was one of the first pictures of your planet in it's entirety taken. I thought we could swing by around that time and see _The Blue Marble_ in person, but if you weren't so inclined," The Doctor rolled his eyes, turning towards Amy in the slightest. "Then I guess we could go elsewhere."  
>Amy's eyes flickered back and forth, from the TARDIS doors to the Doctor, and back again. "Might I have a bit of a peak, first?" She raced to the door, stopping only to wait for the Doctor- Heaven knows if he needed to activate the oxygen bubble, or something of those sorts. He approached the doors at a leisurely pace, and together they opened them into the dark atmosphere surrounding them.<p>

Okay, so it was much more stunning than Amy had expected it to be. Seeing the planet so small, so far away from where she was at that moment, it was mind blowing.  
>"Wow," she whispered in awe, her eyes not leaving the planet before them. "It... it looks like a marble."<p>

"Hence why the photograph, once the Apollo astronauts end up taking it, will be titled _The Blue Marble_. Coincidence, hey?" He smirked, and all was silent for the moment being, until-  
>"Aren't you glad you ended up looking?"<br>Amy bit back a sigh.  
>"Yes, I am."<p> 


End file.
